


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by give_it_agreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Lots of Crying, adriens identity is revealed, alternate ending to Gorizilla, alya mentioned - Freeform, chloe mentioned - Freeform, gabriel really wants that miraculous, nino mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_agreste/pseuds/give_it_agreste
Summary: After falling off a roof as Adrien, he transforms in front a group of people.Chaos ensues.





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> Written for bullysquadess because she said she wanted to see this so I started writing this at one in the morning and it's now four :-)

“Excellent, now take Ladybug’s Miraculous while we wait for Chat Noir,” Hawkmoth commanded. The large gorilla, appropriately named Gorizilla, held Adrien Agreste in his right hand and Ladybug in his left. With both in his hands, he couldn’t follow Hawkmoth’s order.

“I’m so sorry, Ladybug,” Adrien stammered, still in the grips of his akumatized bodyguard.

“Don’t worry, let me try to maneuver this,” Ladybug said, trying to move the helicopter control that came with her lucky charm she’d managed to conjure before Gorizilla grabbed her.

She managed to maneuver the toy helicopter into his nose, and then hit him in the face with it a few times. He screamed, dropping Ladybug. This gave her the opportunity to grab onto the thumb around Adrien. She swung off the building and into an office a few floors below and out of an open window on the opposite side. Back on the roof, she ran through Gorizilla’s legs.

“Let go of Adrien right now!” She yelled, gripping her yo-yo tight to let Adrien free. “Now! Drop, Adrien! Quick!”

He looked off the building, hesitating.

“You have to trust me,” Ladybug insisted.

“Always,” Adrien whispered to himself before leaping off of Gorizilla’s palm—and the entire building.

Ladybug jumped off the building after Adrien but was once again in the grip of Gorizilla.

“If you don’t transform soon you might wind up like a gooey pile of Camembert!” Plagg chortled.

“Not in the open like this! I’m sure Ladybug has a plan, I trust her.” There was a group of self-proclaimed “fans” of Adrien’s waiting at the bottom. They were about to witness heroics or the worst moment of their lives.

“If indeed you are Chat Noir, then transform, Son. Please,” Hawkmoth begged his son, although he could not hear him. “C’mon, Son.”

“Chat Noir, help!” Ladybug screamed.

Adrien trusted Ladybug completely…but he was getting worried. He was about 200 feet from hitting the pavement very, very hard.

“Plagg, I—"

“Drop Ladybug!” Hawkmoth pleaded with his akuma. But it was too late.

Adrien had already transformed. He had transformed in front of a very confused group of people, only to be followed by a very befuddled Ladybug.

“Shit.” Chat Noir said, looking at the group of people who’d just seen him change from Adrien Agreste into Chat Noir.

“Where’s Adrien?” She looked directly at Chat Noir, not breaking eye contact.

“He’s safe.”

It wouldn’t be until after defeating the akuma that Marinette would get a chance to look at her phone and realize that Chat Noir hadn’t saved Adrien by catching him and hiding him before she got down. Chat Noir had saved Adrien because he was Adrien. It was all over the internet—every news site, social media, everywhere. With a very blurry picture of a half-transformed Adrien.

“Marinette, I can’t believe it. Adrien—The Adrien Agreste in our class is Chat Noir. We’re still waiting at the pool, by the way. So, get out of your pajamas, get down here, and we can swim and talk about this!”

“I can’t…I think I’m getting sick, so no swimming for me!” Marinette laughed very, very weakly.

“Ok, well I’ll come by later with some of my mom’s soup.”

“Thank you, Alya.”

“Bye, girl!” Ending the call, Marinette fell directly onto her bed.

“Tikki, what are we going to do?”

“I think you should talk to Adrien, as Ladybug. And then Master Fu, for sure.” Marinette nodded, rubbed her eyes and pushed herself out of her bed.

“Tikki, spots on!” She jumped out her window and headed directly for the Agreste Mansion.

Adrien had turned off his phone due to the influx of messages, tags and mentions he’d been getting. There was no use in keeping it on and seeing everything everyone was saying about him and the situation.

“I told you to trust me.” Ladybug fumed.

“I—I do. I’ll always trust you, Ladybug. I was just so scared for my life. I was a hundred feet from splatting right onto the ground.”

“You obviously don’t trust me! If you’d waited three seconds, I’d have been able to get you without you transforming! That was very stupid, Adrien! In front of a group of people with their phones out, already recording you!” Adrien quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

“You don’t think I know I messed up? How stupid it was? Yeah, I do. But in that moment, my life was flashing before my eyes and I realized how much I didn’t want those people to see me die. I was so incredibly stupid, I know. But you don’t know what you would’ve done in that situation!”

“Yes, I do! I would have trusted you! We’re partners! That’s what partners do. They trust each other!”  

“Adrien…can I speak with you?” After witnessing his only son transform confirming his suspicions, Gabriel Agreste lost his chill. His lair and office were a mess—which he’d immediately ordered Nathalie to clean up. He took a few deep breaths and headed up to his son’s room.

“I’m busy.” Adrien said, gesturing to Ladybug.  


“Oh…Um, hello Ladybug.” She sent a quick wave, which was all that she could muster after loosing all her energy yelling at Adrien. “A word, Adrien?” He said, gently pulling his son to the other side of the room.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Chat Noir?”

“I couldn’t.”

“But you could transform in front of the entirety of Paris? How irresponsible. Give me the miraculous.”

“Father, I—”

Before Adrien could finish his sentence, a man in a turtle suit came through his window. Gabriel instinctively jumped in front of Adrien.

“Hello, Chat Noir. Nice to see you again, Ladybug.”

“Who’s this?” Adrien asked Ladybug.

“He’s the guardian who gave us our miraculous. He is—was the only one to know your identity.” Confirming another one of Gabriel’s suspicions, he mentally noted that the guardian was in front of him and knew Ladybug’s identity.

“Excuse me, Mr. Agreste. I need to talk to your son.” Gabriel moved back to his side but looked like he wasn’t going to budge.

“Adrien, I understand that your actions were in no way malicious, but the black cat miraculous isn’t safe with you anymore. Hawkmoth—along with the rest of Paris now knows your identity. I will have to take it back and find a new Chat Noir. I’m deeply sorry.” Adrien slowly nodded his head.

“Can I at least say goodbye to Plagg, first?” Master Fu nodded.

“Plagg, I’m so sorry.” Adrien cried.

“It’s okay, Adrien,” Plagg reassured him, “you were the first chosen to always be able to get camembert when I wanted it. I’ll never forget you…”

“Thank you for giving me some of the best times of my life, Plagg. I’ll miss you annoying me.”

“I’ll miss annoying you.” Plagg laughed before flying over to Ladybug.

“Please take care of him. School won’t be easy for him, Marinette. He’s going to need you.” He whispered before flying back over to Fu, Gabriel, and Adrien.

Everyone watched Adrien slowly reach for the ring.

“Wait!” Gabriel shouted.

“Yes?” Fu said.

“W-Why does he have to? Hawkmoth can’t get through the defenses I’ve installed into this house. And how do we know you aren’t another one of Hawkmoth’s goons?” Gabriel scoffed.

“Do you trust me, Adrien?” Adrien nodded, “he isn’t.”

“Adrien can stay here except when theirs akuma attacks.”

“But what about school? Going out? He’d be confined here once again—except for akuma attacks…where he’d be directly targeted because Hawkmoth knows who is, endangering everyone that knows him.” Ladybug said.

“I don’t mind homeschooling him again. I say what’s best for my son.”

“And I say what’s best for the miraculouses, which is taking it back. Adrien understands that.”

Gabriel balled his fists.

“Of course, sir.”

Once again, a miraculous was just out of his reach. He watched as his son took of the ring and put it in the box it came in. He watched the man take the miraculous and leave. And he couldn’t do anything about it without outing himself as Hawkmoth to Ladybug, ex-Chat Noir, and the Guardian.

“I’ll be going, then. This conversation isn’t over, Adrien.” Gabriel left, leaving just Ladybug and Adrien.

“I’m so sorry about that. That must’ve been hard.”  
  
“Yeah.” Adrien murmured.

“You’ll always be my kitty, Adrien. No one can replace you. I really wish I could tell you who I am…but I can’t.”

“You can trust me, Ladybug, but you don’t have to tell me. I know how much keeping our identities a secret means to you, and I betrayed your trust when I transformed. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Adrien. I just want you to know that I’ll keep an eye on you. Don’t worry. I know how having a kwami is like having a built in best friend, so if you need anyone to talk to I’m here for you. Everything you’ve done for Paris while being Chat Noir hasn’t gone unnoticed, and if people forget about you, I’ll make them remember. You stood up to a man that continually comes after us. You were the second-best part of being Ladybug to me.”

“Second?” Adrien laughed.

“The first is saving people.”

“It was for me, too.”

“I’ll help you face people, if you need it.” Adrien grabbed his phone off the desk and turned it on.

“That would be great, I don’t think I could do it alone.”

After giving his phone a few minutes to load all the messages that were sent when it was off, Ladybug picked it up.

“From Chloe: _Adrien, how could you not tell me you were Chat Noir? I feel so betrayed._ Let’s just say “I’m sorry, Chloe. I couldn’t tell anyone.”

“Sounds good,” Adrien sighed.

“From Alya: _This is probably very insensitive at a time like this, but could I interview you for the Ladyblog?_ ” She looked towards Adrien for an answer. 

“Should I?”

“Well, you aren’t the active Chat Noir and everyone already knows who you are so I don’t see why not.”

“Tell her that I will.” Ladybug nodded.

“We aren’t reading any of the comments. I expect most won’t be negative, but I don’t want to risk you getting negative thoughts into your mind.”

“Oh, here’s one from Nino: _dude what the hell._ ” They both laughed.

“Just send the shrug emoji.”

“There’s some news articles. The Local, The Sun in the U.K., and wow—even the New York Times in America.”

“Wow, looks like Adrien Agreste is more famous than he was two hours ago.” Adrien laughed.

“I think we should make a YouTube video and then share it on your social medias.” He nodded in agreement.

“Hey, everyone. It’s Ladybug. As you may have seen, Chat Noir’s identity was revealed. Please respect Adrien and his privacy. Adrien has done a lot for everyone in Paris, so please do this for us. Due to the circumstances, Adrien is no longer Chat Noir. I hope everyone can understand.” Ladybug handed the phone to Adrien.

“I want to thank you for giving me the op _purr_ tunity to make something of myself. Although my days of being Chat Noir are over, I will always cherish the time spent along side Ladybug. She’s amazing, and I wish the next Chat Noir—whoever it may be—good luck. As Ladybug said, I would like my privacy to be respected. I will be doing an interview with the Ladyblog that should answer any questions you may have. Thank you for understanding.”

“A pun, really?”

“I had to.”


End file.
